Shark's Love
by Lady Kitara
Summary: IkkixAgito. Yaoi Lemon. What happens when Agito finds something in Ikki's room.


Agito walked around the house. He had nothing to do at all. Since he split with Akito the lighter half had been hanging out with the Juliet of Team Bacchus.

He Didn't mind. He had always been anyone when they had their 'girl' talk. It pissed him off but he endure for Akito. So now everyone was out doing whatever and he was alone.

He hissed and then went to the crows room to see if there was anything there he could destroy and get a kick out of.

Since Ikki had become the sky king they had moved out and had normal size house. It was nice but it was too peaceful for the violent shark. He went in and began to rummage through stuff. It was when he found Ikki's stash of magazines that he frowned. Nothing but women. Tossing them aside one by one until he stopped.

The last one he threw.. Was different about that one? Looking over his shoulder he could clearly see that it wasn't women on the cover. No it was.. Men!

Looking around as if someone might come in at any moment he picked it up. Now he would never admit it but he, like Akito, liked men and not women. Opening it he blushed slightly. He had never seen this before so it was new. As he flipped he began to see just what happens with lovers.

Blushing red he continued to flip through it. By the time he was half way through he was hard and panting. How the hell did it get so hot?! Agito stood and went to the shower. The cold water ran over him but the images continued making him blush more.

HE was so distracted that he didn't hear Ikki walk through the door. As he made his way upstairs he heard a small moan. He Didn't think much of it until he saw his bedroom door open. Looking in he could clearly see just what Agito had been up to since he had left.

Smirking he went to the shower and looked in. the shark was panting heavily. It was too much for Ikki.

---

Agito gasp as the shower went from cold to hot. He jumped back and ended up leaning against a body. And something poking him. Blushing he closed his eyes. He refused to meet them. He felt the crow circle his arms around him and force his chine up. It was when he felt the lips touch his that everything seem to happen on their own.

Ikki stroked Agito and used his other hand to keep the other's chin up as he kissed him, muffing the tasty sounds. Pulling Agito more towards him he managed to make the kiss deeper. The soft pick muscle was so much better then he had thought it would be.

Pulling away, saliva dripping from Agito mouth as he continued to keep his eyes closed. He felt the crow lift one of his thin legs. He wondered what he was doing until he felt a figure rub against his opening. Gasping loudly he tighter but was soon relaxed. It was when the figure pushed in was when he struggled.

Ikki pulled Agito down so he was sitting on his lap. It Didn't think Agito was virgin but the way he acted proved that he was. Spreading Agito's legs he whispered that everything was alright. Slowly he pushed into Agito's hole, stretching him. It wasn't long before the other was moaning in pleasure. Move his figures in and out he searched for the one spot.

"Haaannn!"

Smirk he flipped Agito over pushed him to the shower floor. Agito eyes had snapped open when he felt the surge of pleasure wash over him and now he was seeing the crow. He blushed when he had seen Ikk's size. When they had met it was small but now it wasn't small anymore. He wondered if the crow could even fit in him, but the need was to great and he moan when the tip pushed against him. Slowly Ikki entered him. Agito couldn't believe the pain but they always said the first time hurt like hell.

Both panting they stay there until the crow moved slowly. Agito cringed but waited it out as the pain melted and a new feeling began to feel him. Something he had never felt before. Soon he was begging the crow to go faster.

The moans, thrusts and love words echoed through the house. Agito opened his eyes and stared into Ikki's. for the first time they felt it. Pure love. They stayed like that until they felt it.

"Come inside me…" Agito whispered.

With one rough thrusthed they came and collapsed together panting . Agito looked up at the ceiling not really seeing it. It was a wonderful white haze around his sight. The hotness insde him made him nuzzled against Ikki's neck as he driffted into a deep sleep but not before hearing the crow whisper.

"I love you too,"


End file.
